Rigid Ice
by Xardion
Summary: Continuation of 'Fire, Ice, and Smoke'. Frost now learns from Smoke. Oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. If I did, I sure as heck wouldn't have killed off Liu Kang unless I had another game in mind.

**_Rigid Ice_**

_Lin Kuei HQ_

"Get up."

In a darkened arena, two figures stood inside within the lighted part. Actually, one was standing while the other was bent to the ground. The grey ninja, Smoke stood over the female ice ninja Frost, arms folded, with a scowl across his masked face.

"Up now!"

Frost slowly made her way to her feet, arms and legs awkwardly in fighting stance. She glared at the grey ninja. It had only been two weeks since her return from Mortal Kombat. She knew Sub-Zero was going to punish her for what she had done, but he said that she didn't need punishment. He blamed himself for not training her properly and thought that another should try instead.

That is where Smoke came in. She had never seen this warrior before, although she had heard rumors. He was a great fighter, possibly a match for the Grandmaster himself. But he had disappeared since before the third tournament. Now he was back to train her further.

_You call this training?_, she scowled within herself. She was used to Sub-Zero's way of training. Even though it was rigorous, there was a calmness to it; a peacefully path if you will. She was able to learn this way by pushing herself to gain her sifu's respect and honor and at the same time, hone in on her own skills. It was because of this that she became one of the best Lin Kuei ninja around.

Unfortunately, Smoke was another matter. Rather than let her push herself, he did the pushing, subjecting her to various trials at any given time and place, all of them painful. And when that wasn't enough, he would often fight with her to test her further. He never displayed any sort of powers, aside from the dark puffs of smoke that emitted from his body. And she was often caught off-guard by his unusual speed. It frustrated her to almost no end, but she owed her sifu this. Her arrogance had almost killed her. If not for him, she would be dead in a tomb of her own ice. But still, this was a bit extreme even for a Lin Kuei. _Just who are you, Smoke?_

"Ready?"

Frost numbly nodded her head. Her body already had a few bruises on it, but she can deal with it. Right now, the problem was with him. _I did not survive Mortal Kombat just to be stopped here._ Frost let out a chopping arm strike to which Smoke blocked. Not giving up, she let out a short kick to his side, hoping to throw him off balance. It did, and she used the opportunity to lash her leg out into his face.

_Ha! Got you._

However, the leg never reached its target, for Smoke had used the momentum of his imbalance to duck low to the floor. With her leg passing over harmlessly, Smoke grabbed her arm and flipped her over his back. She managed to land on her feet, but he anticipated that and kicked her in abdomen. Frost gasped and crumbled back and Smoke finished her with a swift sweep, taking her off her feet.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Frost's clutched her stomach in pain, but her anger had now broken out. Ignoring the pain, she flipped up to her feet and attacked. Smoke dodged her blows. While this went on, a third figure watched from the shadows, unknown to both combatants. Sub-Zero watched the progress, or rather attempted progress of his student. She was almost beyond her limit. Sub-Zero could see that. But it was also what he had hoped for. Naturally, he would have done it himself, but Smoke's return was an unexpected gift. Besides, he teaching her was part of the mistake. Because he took her in, she saw it as a sign that her skill were worthy of the Grandmaster himself and thus increased her ego. Then as he trained her, she felt that she should be the one to become Grandmaster instead. Ambition had no place among the Lin Kuei. _That was why no other Grandmaster had taken a student as his own before him._ It was a lesson he had learned, almost at the expense of her life. He was fortunate that time. _I can not make that mistake again._ According to the old way, she should have been executed immediately. But that wasn't the way Sub-Zero led the Lin Kuei. Later, when Smoke had rejoined the Lin Kuei as a teacher and instructor, Sub-Zero gave him her as his first assignment, hoping that Smoke would teach her what he could not. Right now, his focus was on Frost, much to her displeasure. Sub-Zero grinned. _Always the harsh one, eh old friend?___

----------------

"How did I beat you?"

The ice ninja glared icicles at him as she looked up from the ground.

"You're too fast."

"My speed should not an issue. Surely the best warrior of the Lin Kuei can deal with that."

Frost growled as she rose again. In a snap, she shot forward and rolled on the ground. Turning to see his back, she let out a chop on this left leg, causing him to fall. Smoke rolled and Frost decided to take advantage. Summoning the vapors around her, Frost let a blast of cold energy across the floor. Smoke turned to see the energy coming while Frost smirked beneath her mask. _I've got you now!_

"No you don't."

Suddenly, Smoke vanished in a puff of smoke just before the ice could touch him. Frost blinked in surprise as the grey ninja was nowhere to be found. Unknown to her, a form of dark mist materialized behind her. When she finally turned, she was greeted with a sharp punch in the face. Frost staggered back, but shook herself straight and instinctually leapt into the air to avoid another attack. However, Smoke followed her and in mid-air, grabbed her shoulders and flips her backward. Frost landed hard on the ground and Smoke stood over her, fist raised.

"Is this the best the Lin Kuei has to offer now?"

Frost looked up at what could be the finishing blow for her. She couldn't rise; she was too spent and hurt. _But I can do this. I have to. I'm..._

_"Surely the best warrior of the Lin Kuei can deal with that."_

_I...can't deal with this. I'm...I'm..._

"I'm not the best."

Her eyes closed, waiting for the strike and the pain to follow. But nothing came. Slowly, her eyes opened to see the Smoke still standing over her, but non-aggressively. He knelt to her and leaning down his hand, he spoke softly.

"No. You are not."


End file.
